1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converting apparatus and a filter switch.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent No. 3685391 discloses a power converting apparatus that includes a switching element to convert and output power. This conventional power converting apparatus (power driving apparatus) includes a filter module having a filter substrate and an upper cover and a lower cover. The filter substrate has a filter circuit, and the upper cover and lower cover are respectively over and under the filter substrate, sandwiching the filter substrate. The filter module is attached to a heat radiating plate, which also serves as a grounded conductor, by sandwiching the filter substrate between the upper cover and the lower cover, passing conductive screws through attachment holes from the side of the rear surface (lower surface) of the power converting apparatus, and fitting the conductive screws into filter attaching posts. For applications in which the filtering function is not necessary, the attachment screws are loosened and the filter module is removed.